cadis_sufandomcom-20200215-history
Athene Strixus
Athene Strixus Better known as Strixians or The Strix, the Owl-folk of Tergio on the Western coast of Melora. Physical Description # Small owl-folk with complex wing structures, allowing them to shift the bones and cartilage to suit flight or grip. Despite their small size, they have an exponential size to strength ratio. Only a few have magical capabilities. # White-to-black feathers with every variation and combination in between. Blends of browns and whites are the most common with full solid colors being quite rare. Average height is around 1'6" regardless of gender with some the largest getting over 2 feet tall. Typical life span ranges anywhere from 125 to 150 years. Power & Abilities # The Strix have gained their vitality from the magic of the world, being one of the first species to roam the forests of Melora. They have varying levels of bioluminescence but every Strixian is capable of lighting up their beaks and talons. # The strength of the Strix is staggering to most. They are exponentially stronger than their size dictates, allowing them to lift many times their own body weight. They are fast fliers and are quite agile on the ground, although their small size makes them move a bit slower than the typical elf or humanoid. # Magic users in the Strix community are uncommon with probably every 1 in 5000 possessing any powers of significance. When magic does manifest, it is always psychokinetic or photokinetic in nature. Culture # Honor, bravery, and selflessness are held int he highest regard in Strix culture. It is believed that their first ancestor (colloquially called The Great One) was a mighty defender of the natural order, making sure that all benevolent species were protected and given the opportunity to flourish. Any Strix born can become a member of the Wing, the force dedicated to protecting the forest and all of the dark side of Cadis Su. There is no dishonor in pursuit of other goals but being a member of the Wing is a high honor, sought out by most of the Strix. # There is a rotating royalty system amongst the Strix. The King or Queen of the Strix is determined at The Calling and will serve up to 25 years, or until it is seen fit to have a new ruler. The King or Queen serves as the leader of the Wing, and defender of the people. The Feather is a family that serves the royal family and helps them while the Ruler is in services. Celebrations # Nest Keeping: This is a whole week that is taken as a time to reflect on the Strix themselves instead of worrying about the matters of others. All the Strix feast, dance, and spend time with their loved ones. It is recognized on the first day the leaves on King Tree (home of the Royal family) glow the brightest. # Pluck Day: '''Coming of age ceremony for young Strixians. When a Strixian's parents believe their young has come of age, they will honor their child with the strongest most beautiful feather from their parents' back, symbolizing the child becoming an adult. It is then that they are allowed to go pursue a mate and find a tree of their own to call home. # '''The Calling: '''The Calling is invoked when it is time to select a leader of the Strix and commander of the Wing. The entire population of Plucked Strix will be summoned to King Tree located in the center of Tregio. There the candidates for a ruler will make a single flight around the tree and whoever gets the loudest call from the masses will become the new ruler. Once the leader has been decided it is accepted by all the people. If it is ever deemed by the people that the leader isn't maintaining the kingdom well enough, or 25 years pass, a new Calling is invoked. The Feather is selected by the royal family. # '''The Return Ceremony: The Strix are of the forest and they return to the forest after they die. Most choose to be buried under their family tree to allow their body to return the energy it borrows back to the soil and their home. The fallen's family will often hold a feast in their honor. Homo Strixus (Colloquially Hoomans) Hybrid species of human and owl. These beings aren’t very common and have chosen to lead their lives away from Tregio deep in the heart of Melora, or in other countries altogether. Physical Description * Much more humanoid than an owl, they often have varying degrees of each species genetics, based purely on which genes are more dominant. Power & Abilities * They don’t have the strength ratio that a full Strixian does, with their strength more in line with the average human. They are able to learn any magic the human genes allow, but it is a case by case scenario.